ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Rampage 3: Universal Wreckage (2021)
The third and final sequel of the Rampage film series. Plot In Area 51, a alien ship escape the secret military base and taken a box of canisters of experimental genetic chemicals from the Energyne to bring back to his home planet. Two years later, the alien invaders (Myucians) are controlling the monsters on Earth and attempt conquering the planet. Davis, Beth and Lawrence must help the Wrecking Crew against alien invasion and the monsters loose on the world. 'Main Characters' 'Main Characters' *'Davis Okoye' (portrayed by Dwayne Johnson ): A primatologist and head of an anti-poaching unit. *'Dr. Elizabeth "Beth" Veronica' (portrayed by Zoe Saldana): A herpetologist and reptile fanatic, she is the "mother" of Liz the Lizard. *'Lawrence Bane' (portrayed by Taron Egerton ): A undercover agent of OGA and his best friend is Ralph Jr. *'Harvey Russell' (portrayed by Jeffrey Dean Morgan ): A government agent of OGA and supervisior of the Wrecking Crew and his pet is Rhett the Rat. 'Main Villains' *'Zee Wyden' (portrayed by Strong): The head CEO of Energyne, he rebuilt the company from his niece and nephews mistakes by running a bio-weapons trade. Alien Villains *'Myucians': A reptile-like aliens with a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chameleonlizard-like eyes, hands and feet. They are based on alien. **'Myucian Leader' (portrayed by Elliot Knight): The supreme emperor of the Myucians and his collar with a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Frilled_lizardfrill-like structure. **'Mr. Ethan Tee/Myucian Secret Agent': A Myucian agent who is planning of controlling the "monsters" created in Energyne. **'Myucian Soldiers' 'The Monsters' Wrecking Crew: A team of monsters assemble by agent Harvey Russell and George is the leader of the crew. * George (portrayed by Jason Liles): A 30 foot tall albino gorilla (based on (gorilla) ) mutated by the Project: Rampage's chemical and leader of the Wrecking Crew. He is a humorous primate and often jokily play with Davis for laughs, his mutation given him a little heighted intelligence since is coordinated his "troops" in battle or caring for their safety. * Ralph Jr. (sound effects by Bauza ): A 35 foot tall wolfdog who is injected with blood of the mutated wolf (original Ralph) by Dr. Eustace Dee Montic and dubbed "Ralph Jr." in previous sequel. He has quills on his back, bushy tail with quills, gliding membrane like a flying squirrel, long legs and http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tibetan_wolfwolf characteristics with white greyish fur coat, brown eyes and pointy ears. * Liz the Lizard: A 40 foot long and 20 foot wide unusual green Lizard and found in the street of Rio as a hatchling by Beth (a herpetologist). Due to being mutated as a baby, her skin color is emerald green with a yellow under belly. Liz has a yellow spike crest on her head to back, red eyes, a black tongue and resembling a komodo dragon. She is from the previous sequel. * Francis the Bat: A giant Bat with ability to grow endless supply of giant plants with fruits by spitting out seeds coated in saliva he collected of trees in the Amazon. He is from the previous sequel. * Boris the Rhinoceros: A giant http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Black_rhinocerosRhinoceros with armor plated skin similar to a http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Southern_three-banded_armadilloarmadillo. Boris is a social Rhinoceros resident of the San Diego Zoo who likes eating and a friend of George. He is from the previous sequel. Energyne's Monsters: They are rogue mutated animals and mind controlled by the Myucians. Until, Beth destroy the transmission from one of Myucians' spaceship and the freed Energyne's Monsters rebellion against the aliens to save Earth out of self perseveration. * [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Kingston'Kingston the King Cobra']: A male http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/King_CobraCobra who is resident in the reptiles exhibit from the previous sequel is turn into a light black 60 foot long and 25 foot wide snake with a hood modified as gilding membrane and a yellow chevron pattern on his neck through his tail. Kingston is sadistic, ruthless and patience, he seem to memorize his "prey" habits to exploiting any exposed weaknesses of gaining the upper hand. His charateristics shared with a kaiju-like snake and King Ghidorah of the Rebirth of Mothra. * [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Shelby'Shelby the Snapping Turtle']: A female Snapping Turtle from a San Diego zoo's reptile exhibits turn into a 37 foot tall turtle monster. This incarnation will be a turtle and not a tortoise. * [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Crock'Crock the Crocodile']: A male Crocodile from the previous sequel as a running joke mistaking him for Lizzie from the first film. Crock is last seen moving in Florida resident and reported as the missing crocodile from the zoo. Like Lizzie, Zee Wyden toss the canister of the Project: Rampage's pathogen effects him swallowing the canister. Crock is mutated into a greyish black bipedal Crocodile with the head, arms, body, legs and tail of a Irritator, his spikes on his tail and back is similar to a Gastonia . * [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah'Sarah the Spider']: A female Spider in a in lab of Energyne injection of the Project: Rampage's pathogen, she escaped from the lab and mutated into a 26 foot tall with a strange carapace-like armor similar to a Horseshoe Crab and later controlled by the Myucians. After freed of the mind control, Sarah battles with Francis and temporary paralyzed so she can devour him. But, George throws a tank at her to saved Francis, Kingston constricting Sarah to kill her by immediately cracking her exoskeleton and soon to be eaten Kingston himself. * Joe the Wolverine: A giant mutant Wolverine with resembling more of a Smilodon. Joe is exposed to experimental gases from the Project: Rampage's canister toss in his enclosure the San Diego Zoo by disgruntled ex-employee of Energyne from the previous sequel. He and Marco escaped from their special enclosure in a zoo. * Larry the Rat: A giant mutant African giant pouched rat with the ability to detecting electronic devices and a hyena-like body. He, Grim and Ruby are the only animals given Project: Rampage's experimental gas in Energyne's corporation from the previous sequel. Larry is seen chasing a group of people until briefly battles Sarah. * Marco the Shark: A giant mutant Mako Shark with reptilian-like limbs and tailfins folding up like a Japanese foldable fan who is exposed to the Project: Rampage's pathogen from the previous sequel. Marco is captured and controlled by the Myucians. Once freed of the mind control, he temporary ally himself with Joe to the fight Myucians' forces and devours Eyegore to feed himself. Marco is killed by Philbert ripping his head off. Myucians' Monsters: Monsters from other planets and created by them to destroy military defenses along with mind controlled monsters of Earth. * [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Myukus''' Myukus']: A green reptilian Cyclops-like alien monster from Myucians' homeworld and wearing a collar that he is being remotely controlled by Mr. Ethan Tee (Myucian Secret Agent). *'Dangerous insidious Nasty Eaters/The D.I.N.E. : A parallel version of the Wrecking Crew. ** [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Philbert Philbert']: A giant hybrid monster created by Myucians with the horns of a ram, the teeth of a hippopotamus, the feet of a rabbit, the tail and body of a lizard DNA. ** [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Eyegore' Eyegore']: A blue giant http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/OctopusOctopus-like alien with one eye and six tentacles. ** [http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/Edwin'Edwin']: A violet/purple giant alien monster that resembling a bipedal reptile with a vampire bat-like head, long arms and legs, he is from moon-like planet and sent to destroy London. Edwin is defeated by fatal injury from Francis's teeth and falls off of Big Ben to her death. '''Monsters Easter eggs Cameo' 'Trivia' * Myucians are name after the alien monster, http://rampage.wikia.com/wiki/MyukusMyukus. ** Myukus is a only alien monster switching sides to protect the Wrecking Crew. * Sarah the Spider's appearances is changed to a carapace-like armor similar to a Horseshoe Crab because to lessen the fear for audience with Arachnophobia. 'Previous Sequel' * Rampage 2: Destruction Tour (2019) Category:New Line Cinema Category:Warner Bros. Category:CGI and Live Action Films Category:Live-action films Category:Giant Monsters Category:Science fiction Category:Sequel Category:Films based on video games Category:Dino13's Ideas